Pureblood Supremacy
by Morsmordre757
Summary: AU When an ancient house returns to England, young Marcus Kirke must maneuver his way through pureblood politics and keep his ear to the ground for the rise of a dark lord. Alliances will be made and loyalties will be won
1. The Return

Disclaimer: All original source material is the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling

A/N: This is my first attempt at my own writing so please do leave a review and be honest so I can gauge things I need to improve on. Tell me if you would like to see this story continue.

Chapter One

Diagon Alley

July 25th 1968

The door to Ollivander's sounded with a chime as it was opened by a dark-haired boy no more than sixteen. He surveyed the shop, looking for a sign of its elderly owner. After some time, a voice emerged from between the stacks

"It has been quite some time since a wizard from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Kirke has been in my shop." said the old wizard.

The boy looked over and assessed the shopkeeper. "So it has. My father thought now was an appropriate time to return to England. It seems I am in need of a new wand. Marcus Kirke, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Kirke." he said as Mr. Ollivander eyed the family ring on his right hand.

"Very pleased to meet you my boy! I trust that Aurelius is doing well?" Marcus scowled slightly at the mention of his father's name. They hadn't exactly been getting on all that great since the decision to remove him from Durmstrang.

"He is well enough but as much as I would love to regale you with the activities of my family, I'm afraid I simply do not have the time. Now if you could gather some wands for me to try so I can return to Kirke Manor." the tall teen snapped out what some would make to be an order. Ollivander sighed and gathered the wands that would seem to fit the boy's rather abrasive attitude.

After many smashed windows and toppled the shelves, the shop glowed with a warm but perhaps threatening glow. Marcus recognized the wand as 14-inch Mahogany with a Dragon Heartstring core. Ollivander looked at the boy and spoke. "It seems that a heartstring from a Hungarian Horntail may be the only match for your rather...interesting personality."

Marcus arched his eyebrow in question before deciding against responding. With a nod and a wave of his hand he exited the shop and apparated back to the ancestral home of his family. After all he still had to pack his things for his journey to Hogwarts.

King's Cross Station

September 1st

Marcus walked with his head held high as he made his way along the platform. Although many people had long forgotten about the Kirke family since their hiatus, he would act no different than he had been raised. Some would call it pureblood arrogance but to him it was his birthright. As he approached the entrance to Platform 9 3/4, he spotted what to him most certainly had to be the Black family. His father had informed him of them and he and rather wisely decided that they would be in his company while he was at school. He searched for Orion Black so he could make his introduction. Not a moment later the Black patriarch entered his sight.

"Lord Black!" Marcus called over as the man suspiciously glared at him. Squaring himself in front of him, Marcus crossed his fist across his chest and bowed as was customary among purebloods. With a confident voice he spoke

"Marcus Kirke, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Kirke." With a look of shock Orion Black nodded his head in greeting.

The older man looked as I he was gathering his thoughts before addressing the young heir. "I haven't seen your father since our fifth year. It was rather sudden that your great-grandfather left the country with his family after all."

Marcus nodded before greeting the other members of the Black family. His father had told him a great deal about the other pureblood families in England. But none more than the House of Black. His gaze scanned across the five teens his opposite. The dark-haired girl was most certainly Bellatrix Black. Which meant the two girls with her were Narcissa and Andromeda. After a brief nod he turned his gaze to the two males. Definitely Sirius and Regulus. From what he'd been told Sirius had something of a rebellious streak but apparently that had calmed over the years and he had become the pureblood heir he should be.

After a brief conversation and introduction to the teens Marcus took his leave and crossed into Platform 9 3/4 leaving the rather confused Black family in his wake. Sirius turned to Bellatrix and muttered out what would be the first of many questions over the train ride.

"Who exactly was that?" Sirius said in a rather puzzled manner. Bellatrix turned to respond, a wicked grin on her face. "I'm not exactly sure but something tells me that Slytherin will be getting quite the interesting new addition this year."


	2. Introductions

Chapter Two

Marcus boarded the train and hastened to an empty compartment where he could gather his thoughts. Having spent most of his life abroad there was catching up to be done of the current affairs of Britain. Eventually he would have to talk to his father on why they returned. It was a little-known secret that his great-grandfather had went to the continent to join Grindelwald and Marcus had gotten the impression that they never would cross the Channel again. But here they were. As Marcus began to get lost in his thoughts the compartment door slid open and revealed Sirius Black. Marcus looked up at the boy and nodded towards the seat across from him. Sirius sat down and leaned against the window.

"Any particular reason you're in my compartment Black?" Marcus shot Sirius a glare. Sirius snorted and shot a retort back at him. Something about him having actually gone to Hogwarts. The boys glared at each other a moment longer before Sirius was joined by his cousin Bellatrix. Sirius casually greeted her as she sat next to him. She pondered over Marcus before speaking to him.

"Are you of any chance related to one Septimus Kirke?" she inquired. Marcus scribbled a few notes down from his book before locking eyes with her. "I am. Why do you ask?" Marcus arched his eyebrow at the girl. Bellatrix cracked a smirk before responding. "Just a name I heard in passing. But tell me, where is your family staying now that you're in England? The Kirke's were quite a wealthy family before they left England were they not?"

Marcus scoffed at Bellatrix. "You should be very well aware of where my family is staying! Kirke Manor is not far from the Black estate as I'm sure you know Miss Black. As for our wealth I'm sure you know all about that too. Our wealth rivaled that of even the Blacks!" Bellatrix gazed at Marcus with a look of interest, locking her violet eyes with his gray ones. This boy was perplexing for sure. He seemed so alike to her own family but so different at the same time. Hoping to break the awkward silence Sirius chimed in. "So, mate what house are hoping to be sorted into?" Marcus let the hostility drop from his eyes and he turned to Sirius. "Well historically my family has always been in Slytherin. I was hoping to continue the legacy." Sirius and Bellatrix looked rather pleased with the statement. After all, the Black family had always been Slytherins. The two cousins were no exception.

Sirius alternated his gaze between Marcus and his cousin, not quite sure how to continue the conversation. Marcus must have sensed the awkwardness because after a moment he told the two to ask any questions they had. Bellatrix was the first to speak. She wanted to know more about this boy and how his views would line up with her own. There was always time to find potential allies.

"So, Marcus are you a pure-blood?" Bellatrix asked with an arch of her eyebrow. Marcus bristled at the question. How dare she question his blood purity! With a snort Marcus dismissed her absurdity. "As if anyone from my family would disgrace our name by consorting with a Mudblood!" Marcus's eyes were blazing at the suggestion. How dare she insinuate his blood was anything less than pure! He was the heir to a house just as ancient and just as noble as the House of Black.

Marcus spoke to the girl as if he were spitting venom. "It would be most unwise of you to already make an enemy of me, especially when you have no idea what I'm capable of." Bellatrix scrunched her face up in annoyance and shot back at him. "Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist I was only joking!"

Marcus snorted and went back to his studies while Bellatrix and Sirius chatted idly. After a while a voice came over their compartment announcing their arrival at Hogsmeade. The three youths exited the train and Marcus took in his surroundings. Across the lake was a magnificent castle. One much larger than Durmstrang. To the left there was a large man calling out to the younger children, "First years! First years this way please!" Marcus wasn't quite sure where he was supposed to go. Marcus heard his name being called and turned to see and elderly woman with glasses approaching him. Marcus walked towards her and offered his greeting. "Good evening ma'am I am Marcus Kirke." The woman certainly looked very stern. "Good evening Mister Kirke I am Professor McGonagall. I am the deputy head mistress. Seeing as you're a transfer you'll be traveling to the Great Hall separate from the first years for your sorting." With that the Deputy Headmistress turned and led Marcus to the Great Hall. After the sorting of the first years, Marcus was up next as the eldest. Professor McGonagall called his name and he sat down on the chair amidst the whispers of the other students. The hat was placed on his head and another voice invaded his thoughts.

"Well, well another Kirke. I haven't sorted one of you since your father was here years ago. No matter, I know just where to put you. SLYTHERIN!" With that last word the Sorting Hat's voice rang out across the hall. Marcus got up and walked over to the Slytherin table to sit down. As he was walking a hand shot out and pulled him into a seat in between Bellatrix and Sirius. Marcus shot Bellatrix a puzzled look but she just whispered that she would explain in the common room. The Headmaster said a few words and the students ate their dinner before being escorted to the common room by their respective prefects. Marcus entered the Serpent's Lair and found himself a leather couch to sit on. He was quickly joined by Bellatrix and Sirius along with several other upper year students.

"All right Miss Black what is it you need to say to me?" Marcus asked. Bellatrix looked at Marcus before shifting her gaze to the other students in the circle. "First of all, you can call me Bella, there's no need for the formalities with me. Secondly, we have decided that you may be a fitting little addition to our group. Allow me to introduce everyone. "Around the circle she went introducing her sister Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy, the two Lestrange brothers, two massive boys by the name of Crabbe and Goyle, and finally and blonde-haired girl named Lucretia Selwyn. Marcus acknowledge the group before speaking. He knew them all to be scions of noble houses, maybe not ancient, but noble enough

"Ah so this must be the pack of pure-bloods you run with. Am I right Bella? I know enough about the Blacks to know that you wouldn't sully your name by associating with those of questionable blood purity." Marcus cracked a smile. Perhaps he would be able to find a group where he would fit in perfectly. Bella looked at him and returned a smile. "Why of course, it just wouldn't do to have mudbloods in Slytherin. Quite frankly Kirke my uncle is quite interested to see what the Kirke family has been up to all these years and we can't just let a fellow pure-blood all by his lonesome at Hogwarts can we? Especially not the heir to and ancient and noble house." Bella said that with a seductive look in her eyes. Marcus couldn't lie it was rather alluring but he pushed those thoughts aside. He knew his father would only have him associate with pure-bloods and it looked like he found them. With a charming smile back at the dark-haired girl he held out his hand.

"Please call me Marcus."


	3. Omnis puritas

**Diagon Alley **

**September 1****st**

A figure swept through Diagon Alley, his dark robes flowing behind him. The man had an appearance of regality certainly. He made his way towards the towering building that was Gringotts, hoping it would be a short visit. The man entered the building, bypassing the massive line that had formed. He was above such things. He walked over to the separate counter for more prestigious customers and spoke to the goblin attending it.

"Aurelius Kirke to unseal the Kirke family vaults." He spoke with a purpose. The goblin looked up at him and held his hand out.

"Do you have your key Lord Kirke? We will also require a blood sample since the vaults have been sealed for so long." The goblin spoke coldly. Lord Kirke held out his hand that held his ring confirming him as the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Kirke. He pulled out a ceremonial knife and pricked his finger and deposited a drop of blood on the parchment that was presented to him. With a glow his Lordship was confirmed and he was whisked down to lowest levels of the Gringotts vaults. The cart stopped with a shudder and Aurelius stepped out and pressed his ring to Vault 473, the Kirke family vault. He stepped inside and pondered the treasures that were available to the family once again. He removed one item from the vault, a diary belonging to his father, Ignatius Kirke, during the days of Grindelwald. His business concluded, he closed the vault and returned to the main atrium of the bank. As he was leaving, Aurelius was bumped into by another man. Turning to face him, he was prepared to give the man a good hex but stopped in his tracks at the sight of him.

"Lord Black" he snorted "never were one to mind where you were going. I see nothing has changed."

Lord Black sneered back at Aurelius and spoke, "Just as you were never the one to take the blame for your own actions."

The two men glared at each other for a moment before erupting into a fit of laughter and smiles. They reached their arms out and locked forearms before pulling each other into a hug.

"Bloody hell Orion it's good to see you after all these years!" Aurelius exclaimed. Orion Black clearly felt the same. The two men left Gringotts and sat down somewhere to eat and catch up. Their meals out of the way, the two men got to talking.

"Tell me Aurelius, what finally motivated you to come back? Most of us thought you were gone for good when your family up and left."

"Well Orion it's politics and power as always. I never was the one who wanted to leave in the first place but you know how my father was. But alas I have returned. My wife, Astoria, as well as my son Marcus are with me. He's attending Hogwarts now if you weren't aware."

Orion gave Aurelius a knowing look. "Ah young Marcus. I do believe I met him on the platform when I was escorting my two sons and two nieces. Seems you've raised him well. He had no qualms of coming and introducing himself to me with as young as he is."

Aurelius chuckled at that. "Of course, he wouldn't. He believes the world is his to shape. The joys of being young and invincible I suppose. I'm quite sure he will be sorted into Slytherin with your kin. May they have a fruitful year." Aurelius and Orion raised their glasses in a toast to their children before downing them.

"I know its improper to ask now that we just been reacquainted but I'm calling in the favor you owe me. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." Aurelius spoke reluctantly. He did not want to do anything to drive a wedge between him and an old friend.

"It is not my place to refuse it old friend. What is it I can help you with?" Orion gazed at the man. True, it had been years but they had once been thick as thieves and nothing would change that. Aurelius nodded and spoke. "I wish to reclaim a seat on the Wizengamot and from my understanding there are no vacant seats."

"You're quite right about that. However, I'm sure something could be arranged. This is more of a discussion to have in private so why don't you come join myself and my wife for dinner next weekend. In fact, bring young Marcus with you as well. I'd rather curious to have an extended conversation with the boy."

Orion Black clearly had something planned for the young heir.

**Slytherin Common Room**

**September 4****th**

Marcus sat on one of the leather couches in the corner of the common room studying his Ancient Runes homework. While the class was challenging, he actually rather enjoyed it. Soon he was joined by the pack of snakes he'd been introduced to the other day. Bella joined him on the couch and the others pulled up chairs and sat in a circle. Bella reached over and closed his book and Marcus gave her an annoyed glance but complied and gave his attention to the group before speaking, "Well I assume you all aren't here to just relax. Is there something you needed to ask me?" Malfoy was the first to speak, "Your great-grandfather was Septimus Kirke am I correct?"

Marcus sighed; he knew people were going to ask the question of what his family had been up to all these years but he figured he would have had some more time to prepare.

"Yes, Lucius you are correct. I'll preempt your next question and give you the answer you seek. Naturally, he was a follower of Grindelwald. Part of his inner circle actually, as was my grandfather. Even my father was preparing to join his ranks when he became of age but Grindelwald fell before that could happen. My family became well versed in the dark arts over those many years. On par with the House of Black some would say." Marcus paused and cleared his throat before continuing, "As for why we've have returned to England you know just as much as I. Perhaps the day will come where you can ask my father himself exactly what he's planning." Marcus looked at Malfoy to see if he was satisfied and the blonde teen gave him a nod and began talking to Sirius. The next to speak was one of the Lestrange brothers.

"You say these things as if they make you important to any of us. How do we know you're not just some pretender using a name to sound important?" The one Lestrange clearly was in a mood to test the patience of Marcus.

"Lestrange? A lesser noble house, yes? You would do well to mind your tongue when you're speaking to your betters!" Marcus held out his right hand and continued speaking while others in the group watched carefully. "Do you see what is on my hand Lestrange? The Kirke Heir Ring. If I am the imposter you claim I am then I implore you to try and take it off me. Go ahead, we're all waiting." Marcus's voice took on an icy tone and it was easy to see his eyes were burning with a fire. Rodolphus jumped out of his chair at the insult and began to pull his wand out of his robes but Marcus beat him to it. Aiming his wand between the other boys' eyes, Marcus mocked him. "Oh, is little Rodolphus angry? We can't have that can we? Bella, be a dear and go fetch Yaxley for us. I do believe we'll need to make use of the Dueling Pit this evening."

Bella snorted but did so anyways. Soon she returned, Yaxley hot on her heels.

"What is the meaning of this?" the prefect demanded

Marcus turned to him. "Well it seems Rodolphus and myself have some differences to settle. If you could escort us to the Dueling Pit that would be wonderful."

The prefect scowled and led them down into the lower level of the dungeons to the famous Slytherin Dueling Pit. A secret known only to those in the house. The two sixth-years made their way to the center of the ring as the rest of Slytherin House gathered around. The prefects erected a shield around them to prevent any spells from escaping. Facing apart, they stepped away from each and turned. With a bow they took their stance and began the duel. Rodolphus began the exchange, firing of a flurry of hexes at Marcus. Marcus could already tell that Rodolphus was not as adept as he was. Dropping his shield, Marcus aimed his wand and fired off a spell

"BOMBARDA!" Marcus roared as the spell launched at Rodolphus . The other boy narrowly managed to avoid the spell and before he could send a counter, Marcus hit him with a Sticking Charm and stuck his one knee to the floor. As Rodolphus struggled to free himself Marcus hit his leg with a Bone-Breaking Curse. As Rodolphus writhed on the ground in pain, Marcus snatched his wand and the duel was over in less than two minutes. Marcus tossed Yaxley the wand and strode off the stage to bask in his victory. Rodolphus managed to focus himself enough to cast a Cutting hex at Marcus. Before he could react, Marcus was struck in the back and fell to his hands and knees. Immediately Bella and Sirius jumped on the stage and rushed to his side. As the began to lift Marcus up, he cast them aside and rose to his feet, albeit shakily. He turned towards the other boy, a fire burning in his eyes.

"How DARE you?!" Marcus screamed, "YOU DARE TO ATTACK ME WHEN MY BACK IS TURNED!?"

Marcus stormed over to the other boy and ripped him up by his hair. "Clearly your dignity was not the only thing lost here. Your honor is just as well gone now." Marcus struggled to control the emotion in his voice while the rest of Slytherin looked on not daring to intervene. "None of you will interfere with what is about to come! He is mine to punish!"

Marcus turned back to Rodolphus before throwing him back onto the ground, a sadistic grin creeping onto his face. "Just remember you brought this on yourself." With that Marcus raised his wand towards the other boy and uttered a single word.

"Crucio!"

Marcus heard some gasps from the crowd but he didn't care. He was justified in this. Rodolphus was twitching on the ground, screaming in agony as Marcus laughed. And did he laugh. The sadistic glee filled the chamber as Marcus poured more power into the curse. He could hear Sirius yelling that is was enough but he continued. No one would stop him. The screaming continued until Marcus could feel his knees getting weak and he became aware of the blood that was seeping down his back. As his vision faded to black, he fell.

Marcus woke in a cold sweat as he heard the door to the healing chamber creak open. Cracking open his eyes he could see the blonde hair of Lucius as the other boy approached his bedside.

"Marcus how are you feeling?" Marcus could hear the concern in the other boy's voice. He never was used to others being worried about him outside of home. He certainly never got any at Durmstrang. Marcus winced in pain as he sat up to speak. "Well I've certainly had better mornings." He joked which elicited a chuckle from Lucius. Before he could say anything more, he looked past the other boy and notice the mass of black hair in the chair behind. Certainly, it was Bella.

"How long has she been here?" Marcus inquired at Lucius. "Marcus she never left. She's been here for the past two days. Sirius and I tried to get her to come eat but she refused." Marcus scrunched his face in confusion. Why was this girl he'd only known for a week paying him so much mind? Pushing his questions to the side for the time being he got out of the bed. He waved Lucius off before the boy could assist him and walked over to Bella and nudged her awake. She woke with a gasp and looked at Lucius before looking at Marcus she got up and grabbed him and turned him around to look at his back.

"No lasting damage that I can see. You should be right as rain in a couple of days." She nodded approvingly.

Marcus chuckled out a thanks and suggested they all head to the Great Hall for something to eat. The three made their way into the common room and gathered Sirius and Narcissa before heading up. They walked into the Great Hall and surveyed the Slytherin table. Briefly Marcus locked eyes with Rodolphus before the other boy put his head down and started shaking. Marcus grinned at Bella who just rolled her eyes and snorted. He strutted over to Rodolphus and leaned down to whisper something.

"Have we learned our lesson boy?" Marcus voice had a chill to it that would send shivers up the spines of grown men. Rodolphus twitched slightly before whispering out an affirmative. Marcus chuckled to himself and sat down further along with table with the rest of the group. After the vents from a day ago no one wanted to say anything to set Marcus on edge. Before he could try to strike up a conversation with Bella, his owl landed in front of him with a letter. Marcus recognized it was from his father and ceased his eating to read it.

_My son,_

_How are your studies going? I understand that you're probably still cross with me for withdrawing you from Durmstrang but believe me it was necessary. It was time to return from the shadows and restore our family to its former glory. I know you care not for my own schemes and power plays but one day you will appreciate them. Of this I am sure. And for the love of Merlin please write your Mother! You know how she worries about you. You are our only child and our whole world. I know sometimes you may not feel it but we both love you very deeply. We can talk more next weekend for we have been invited to a gathering at the Black Estate. Please do wear something nicely otherwise your mother will have to pick something out for you and we both know you don't want that. Do tell me, how are you acquainting yourself with the members of the House of Black that are there at Hogwarts? It would be very beneficial it our families were to become close. Please behave yourself as the heir of an Ancient and Noble House is expected to behave. I look forward to seeing you again. I have already talked to Professor Dumbledore and you will meet me in Hogsmeade and we will apparate to the Black Estate. _

_With love, _

_Your Father_

_Omnis puritas_


	4. Old Friends and New Enemies

**A/N: If you have any requests of my writing please leave a review and let me know. I am always open to constructive criticism**

**Chapter 4**

The week had gone by quickly and soon enough Saturday evening was upon Marcus. He sat in the Great Hall enjoying his evening meal with Bella and Sirius. They had all been buzzing with curiosity as to why there was a party this early in the term. Typically, pure-blood gatherings like this usually only happened over the Yule break. Their curiosity didn't dissipate as they all went back to their rooms to change for the evening. Marcus donned his finest robes of Acromantula silk. Black with a silver trim the young man looked of aristocracy. He went down and joined his group in the common room. Sirius was wearing robes of Slytherin colors and Bella wore an elegant violet dress. Marcus couldn't help but noticed that it was a perfect match for the young witch's eyes. Lucius was next to join them with Narcissa clinging to his arm. From what Sirius had told him, a marriage contract had been penned last year. Lastly, Sirius' younger brother, Regulus, joined them. Marcus hadn't talked to Regulus much but he planned to change that tonight. He might as well take his father's advice and cozy up to the Blacks. Marcus surveyed the group and led them all to the massive doors to the grounds of Hogwarts. They were met by Professor Dumbledore who escorted them to Hogsmeade and where Marcus found his father waiting.

"Marcus! It's so good to see you!" The elder Kirke embrace his son and Marcus grew flustered and began to squirm. Marcus heard the voice from his father's left and saw an older blonde gentleman. It most certainly had to be Lord Malfoy. "Ah at the age where it's unbecoming to be seen embracing your own father. I know it all too well. Lucius has been that way since last year." The man said with a chuckle. Even in the darkness Marcus could see that Lucius had turned red with embarrassment. Marcus suppressed a laugh and spoke to his father.

"It's good to see you too father. How are we all going to get to the Black Estate?" Marcus asked. His father waved the elder Malfoy over and began to explain to the youths. "Lord Malfoy and I will be side apparating you all there. Tweak will be keeping the others company until one of us returns. Now, Marcus, you and Miss Black will be coming with me and Lord Malfoy will be taking his son and the other Miss Black."

Bella and Narcissa both took a step towards the adults and bowed. Bella looked up at Marcus's father and nodded. "Thank you, Lord Kirke, but please, call me Bellatrix.

Narcissa chimed in as well. "And call me Narcissa."

Aurelius Kirke nodded at the two ladies. "But of course, my apologies."

After a short few minutes, the teens were inside 12 Grimmauld Place, The home of the House of Black. As Marcus went around it was clear he was the newcomer to this group. Everyone seemed to have known each other for ears. Even his father had known most of the parents from his time at Hogwarts. Trying to push his unease out of his mind, Marcus made his way over to Lucius and Narcissa.

"Lucius, Narcissa I do hope you two are enjoying the evening." he said trying to spark a conversation. Lucius seemed to want to be alone with Narcissa and Marcus shot him an apologetic look but Narcissa seemed happy to make Marcus feel at home. Narcissa was clearly quite the gossiper for it seemed she knew everything about anyone who was going to Hogwarts. He tried his best to keep up with the conversation but quickly found himself lost. He was about to excuse himself when he felt a hand grab his collar and begin to drag him.

"Merlin will you let me go!" Marcus protested. He turned his head to see that it was Bella. The girl stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, very mature Bella." Bella snickered to herself and continued to pull him.

"You and I are going to have a little chat in private really quick!" She kept dragging him to a door a flung the door open and shoved him.

"You know you could have just asked, right?"

"Well it's more fun this way. So, you are going to answer my question. Where in the world did you learn the Cruciatus Curse at your age?" Bella seemed like she was angry and confused at the same time.

Marcus just shook his head and laughed. "Where do you think? My father taught me of course!" Bella seemed to take this in before locking eyes with him. "Will you teach me?"

Marcus wasn't sure if he would want to put that into Bella's arsenal. He had heard all about her mean streak from Sirius. Before he could answer her the door flew open and revealed Sirius smirking mischievously.

"Off for a bit of a snog before dinner eh Marcus?" Sirius barely had time to duck before Bella threw a hex his way. "Oh, relax I was only joking. Besides, dinner is ready." The three teens went to the dining hall and took their seats. Marcus sat to his father's right. As they were about to start dinner, they all heard footsteps enter the dining hall. Lord Black glared at the three who entered. Marcus's jaw hit the table when he saw Rodolphus and Rabastan walk in.

"Lord Lestrange, how nice of you and your sons to finally join us. Some would say tardiness is unbecoming." There was a slight edge to the Black patriarch's voice.

"My deepest apologies Lord Black, I just had to take care of some matters at home." Lord Lestrange and his sons grabbed the three empty seats at the end of the table. Lord Black's gaze lingered on the man for a moment longer before switching to Marcus's father. "Aurelius, I wanted to wait until tonight to give you the good news. It appears there is now an open Wizengamot seat. To claim it all you must do is attend the next meeting and make your claim."

Marcus didn't think he had ever seen his father so excited. "Excellent Orion, I will begin my preparations at once! Astoria will be so pleased to hear this. This is excellent news isn't it Marcus?" Marcus never really cared for politics but knew it was important to keep up appearances.

"Yes, Father this is fine news. I look forward to claiming the seat as my own one day." Marcus said as seriously as he possibly could. Lord Black smirked as if knowing the boy didn't truly care.

The dinner continued and Marcus looked over at the other teens who seemed just as bored as he was. None of them cared for this political talk. Sure, they would one day, but now they were all too young. Marcus was jolted from his thoughts by a question Lord Black asked his father.

"Aurelius forgive my ignorance but isn't Marcus around the age you should be finalizing his marriage contract?" Marcus tried not to choke on his drink and managed to avoid drawing too much attention to himself. He composed himself to listen to his father's answer. This was something he actually was curious about.

"I was planning on it but the decision was made to wait until we returned to England to look for possible candidates. I had hoped maybe you would have some daughters Orion but clearly Cygnus was blessed in that area." Aurelius laughed along with Orion and Cygnus. Marcus looked to Bella to see who the man was before she subtly hinted that it was her father. Aurelius continued before Marcus could get any more information. "Tell me Cygnus, Bellatrix wouldn't happen to still be unattached, would she?" Before Cygnus could answer, Lord Lestrange cut in.

"Actually, Lord Kirke, there already exists a contract between Bellatrix and my son Rodolphus." Marcus could barely contain his annoyance. Not at the fact the Bella was betrothed, just the fact that it was to the supreme git Rodolphus. Marcus shifted his eyes over to his father who seemed to be taking it all in. Aurelius turned towards Cygnus and Orion.

"Pity. I would have thought the House of Black would find better suitors for their family." There was a slight gleam in his eye. Rodolphus leapt to his family's defense at the insult.

"I will not allow you to insult my family to our very faces!" The boy puffed out his chest and deepened his voice as much as he could. Marcus couldn't contain himself and burst into laughter. "Oh please! If I wiped the floor with you what chance do you have against my Father!" Marcus could barely get it out with how much he was laughing. Aurelius looked between the two boys confused until Bella piped up to offer some clarity.

"Marcus didn't tell you Lord Kirke? Him and Rodolphus had a duel last weekend. Rather one-sided I might add."

"How long did it take?" Marcus's father asked

"Just under two minutes. Even then Rodolphus couldn't take his defeat with grace. Sent a nasty Cutting hex at Marcus's back after the duel." Upon that revelation Lord Kirke's eyes darkened severely and his gaze settled on Rodolphus.

"No honor in defeat. Is this how the House of Lestrange conducts itself Corvus?" The elder Lestrange couldn't offer any words before Rodolphus erupted into another outburst.

"That's not fair! He used the Cruciatus Curse on me!" Rodolphus voice shook as he pointed at Marcus. Now it was Lord Lestrange's turn to have his outburst.

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY SON? WHERE DOES A BOY YOUR AGE EVEN LEARN MAGIC LIKE THAT? HOW DA-" Before Lord Lestrange could continue Aurelius cleared his throat.

"I taught it to him of course. I always aim for my son to be well versed in all areas of magic. Especially the Dark Arts." Marcus chimed in once his father finished.

"Then again maybe if you learned some decent wand work Rodolphus then you would have stood a chance." When Marcus could barely finish his sentence before Lord Black and Cygnus erupted into fits of laughter. Lord Black tried his best to speak to Marcus's father in between bursts of laughter.

"Merlin's beard Aurelius he certainly didn't get that sharp tongue from you! Must be his mother!" Lord Black turned to his brother and continued "And I must say Cygnus you did choose rather poorly for Bellatrix. I certainly think she would do well for herself with young Kirke here." Cygnus looked to be pondering it over before he looked towards Lord Lestrange.

"My brother is right Corvus. I'm afraid I'm going to have to nullify the marriage contract between our families. At this point a union between two Ancient and Noble Houses would prove more beneficial. Aurelius would you like to join me in my study and we can take care of this right now?"

Lord Lestrange was fuming. This was a golden opportunity that had been lost. He stood up, knocking his chair over and stared incredulously at Marcus's father. "This will not be the last you hear of me Aurelius! Mark my words!" With that the Lestranges stormed out and Aurelius and Cygnus stood to leave for the study. Before they could take a step Marcus interjected.

"Wait! Don't you think we should at least ask Bella what she thinks about all this? She's right here after all." Marcus pleaded with the two men. Cygnus turned to his daughter.

"Well Bellatrix? What is it you think of this? Would you rather continue your engagement with the Lestrange or start anew with Kirke?" Bellatrix seemed to be taking it all in, still rather confused. She snapped to and spoke.

"Marcus comes from good stock. He is rather adept with a wand and at least I can tolerate to be around him. Granted, we have only known each other for a short time I at least know we would have a secure future considering he will have a seat on the Wizengamot. However, I do have one request." She turned to Marcus's father. "Lord Kirke, I only ask that you will tutor me in the Dark Arts as you have with Marcus. I fully plan to be able keep your son in his place. As for where we would live, we could certainly rebuild Ravenhall and live there with Lucius and Narcissa once they are married as well. The vaults of the Malfoy, Kirke and Black families can most certainly afford it many times over." Aurelius chuckled and nodded in agreement. Cygnus brought the contract out to the table and they both sealed it with a drop of blood before Lord Black did the same. Lord Kirke walked over to Bellatrix and conjured a ring onto her finger. A silver band with diamonds and a jet-black gemstone with the image of a raven on the back of a wolf to symbolize the joining of the two houses.

Everyone sat back down as there was only one thing left to be done to bless the engagement. Marcus and his father sat across from Bellatrix and Cygnus as they all raised their glasses in the air. Marcus and Aurelius speaking the Black family motto and Cygnus and Bellatrix would answer with Kirke family motto.

The four of them clinked their glasses together as Marcus and his father spoke.

"_**Toujurs Pur!"**_

Bellatrix and her father responded.

"_**Omnis puritas!"**_


End file.
